Rain Deity's Yearn
by mystic rei
Summary: Dewa hujan yang menunggu seorang untuk berlindung dari hujannya. A Riren short story.


_Memanggil awan mendung dan memutuskan kapan tanah akan disiram oleh air hujan adalah tugasku._

_Rintik-rintik, badai, dan segala intensitasnya ada dalam kekuasaanku._

_Orang-orang datang ke kuilku untuk meminta mukjizatku._

_Namaku Rivaille. Sang Dewa Hujan._

_Di tengah suasana hujan di hari itu, aku bertemu denganmu._

.

.

Seorang remaja berlari dengan satu tangan di atas kepala, berusaha mencegah agar air hujan yang perlahan turun semakin deras tidak mengenai kepala cokelatnya. Tas ranselnya bergoyang-goyang bergantung di punggungnya, dan sepatunya memecah genangan-genangan air.

Dengan segera ia melesat menuju ke suatu tempat, hanya sekedar untuk berteduh sementara. Tepat setelah ia sampai di area naungan, hujan dalam skala yang lebih besar mulai mengguyur.

Tidak tahu harus apa untuk menunggu reda, sang pemuda mengeluarkan alat komunikasinya yang berisik dengan pesan masuk. Saudara angkatnya menanyakan kapan kepulangannya dengan khawatir karena hujan tersebut. Tidak mau membuatnya semakin cerewet, ia ketik pesan balasan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, hujan pun reda. Pemuda itu pun memutuskan untuk meneruskan perjalanan ke rumahnya.

Berlari pulang, tanpa menyadari sosok yang memperhatikannya dari tempatnya duduk tadi.

.

.

_Hari pertama aku melihatmu, kau datang ke kuilku untuk berteduh dari hujanku._

_Aku pun terus menurunkan hujan, dan beberapa kali juga kau kembali ke rumahku untuk belindung._

.

.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu kembali ke kuil untuk bernaung dari hujan. Kali ini, ia membawa sebuah buku untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Sosok halus mendekati pemuda tersebut, mencoba mencuri lihat mengenai apa yang ia baca.

"Kali ini kau membawa buku. Kukira apa, ternyata hanya komik."

Pemuda itu terus membaca. Halaman per halaman dilewati.

"Sekarang pun, kau datang ke sini hanya untuk berteduh. Kau tidak tahu benda buatan makhluk satu rasmu yang bernama payung, ya?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya ada suara halaman yang dibalik.

"Dasar bodoh."

Awan mendung perlahan menyingkir, memberi kesempatan sang matahari untuk bersinar kembali. Menutup bukunya, remaja itu segera melangkah keluar kuil untuk pulang. Meninggalkan sosok halus yang sedari tadi di sampingnya itu sendirian lagi.

"Dan meskipun kau tidak bisa menyadari kehadiranku, aku terus berbicara padamu. Aku juga bodoh."

.

.

_Aku terus menurunkan hujan. Dan kau terus datang berteduh. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau selalu datang bernaung di sini ketika kau sebenarnya membawa payung. Aku tahu._

_Dan aku pun tidak membenci itu._

_Justru aku menyukai keberadaanmu di sini._

_Karena itu, aku terus menurunkan hujan, berharap kau akan datang lagi._

.

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kau." Ujar sosok halus penghuni kuil itu. Seperti biasa, ia duduk di samping sang remaja yang kini sedang asyik dengan novel fantasi.

"Tapi aku senang kamu di sini." Katanya lagi, tangannya ingin sekali menyentuh rambut cokelat yang tampak sangat lembut itu. Namun ia urungkan niatnya. Remaja itu bersin dan membuat sang dewa mundur.

"Kamu mulai masuk angin, bodoh. Jas seragammu kurang tebal untuk hawa begini." Rivaille mendekati si pemuda, merangkul sang anak manusia dari punggungnya dan memberikan sedikit hawa hangatnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, awan gelap telah berhenti menjalankan tugasnya, membiarkan matahari bersinar menembusnya. Pemuda itu bangkit, memasukkan bukunya dan bergegas pergi. Meninggalkan sang dewa sendirian lagi.

"Hati-hati di jalan."

.

.

"_Eren."_

_Nama itu bergulir lancar di mulutku ketika aku menyebutnya._

_Menunggumu untuk datang ke kuilku sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang tidak kusadari kapan dimulainya._

_Dan menurunkan hujan hanya supaya kau datang lagi, telah menjadi perbuatan burukku._

_Kota dilanda hujan deras sepanjang bulan. Hawa dingin menyeruak. Banyak orang-orang jatuh sakit atau terganggu aktivitasnya._

_Beberapa pun sudah beberapa kali datang ke kuilku untuk memohon padaku supaya menghentikan hujanku, walau hanya untuk sementara._

_Ya, aku tahu itu salah. Harusnya tidak boleh._

_Eren pun sudah dua minggu ini tidak datang. Aku pun tidak paham bagaimana aku menghitungnya. Ah, waktu tanpa dia, rasanya panjang._

_Aku mulai merasa kembali familiar dengan kesendirianku._

_Hingga minggu ketiga. Saat kau akhirnya datang lagi, mencari naungan dari guyuran air langit._

.

.

Pemuda pemilik nama Eren, manusia yang dirindukan oleh Rivaille, kini datang kembali ke kuil. Kali ini tidak ada handphone, komik, atau pun novel. Hanya dirinya, berbalut jaket bertudung bahan parasut yang diresleting sampai atas, celana jeans, dan _sneakers_. Iris sewarna jamrudnya menatap ke langit abu-abu di atas yang tengah memuntahkan airnya. Rambut cokelatnya berayun pelan seiring angin yang menerpa.

Rivaille memandangnya dari belakang. Orang yang paling ingin ditemuinya sudah hadir tepat di hadapannya. Namun ia tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

Atau lebih tepatnya, ia menolak untuk memperlihatkan wujudnya. Ia tidak mau Eren ketakutan.

Jadi di sanalah dia, hanya duduk berdiam diri di sebelah Eren dengan jarak yang memisahkan.

Dewa dan manusia. Bahkan, kenyataan itu semakin memperjelas perbedaan di antara mereka. Dekat, namun jauh.

"Naa, Eren." Rivaille berbicara meski ia tidak peduli suaranya bisa didengar atau tidak, "Hari ini manusia sedang libur, bukan? Kau baru keluar bersama temanmu?"

Hanya suara gerimis yang menjawab.

"Kali ini kau tidak membawa buku. Eren, apa cerita di komik dan novel itu bagus? Kau tampak serius sekali membacanya."

Tetap tidak ada yang menggubris.

"Hei, Eren. Aku terus menurunkan hujan dan cuaca menjadi dingin. Kau tidak sakit, kan?"

Hanya ada suara angin yang menghembus pepohonan.

"Syukurlah."

Rivaille mengangkat tangannya, menyuruh agar awan-awan pembawa hujan pergi dari kota. Langit perlahan menjadi cerah dengan bau tanah basah yang khas dan udara yang lebih hangat.

Hujan telah berakhir.

"Tapi memang lebih baik tidak terus-menerus hujan seperti ini, bukan? Pergilah, Eren. Mataharinya hangat."

Remaja itu melangkah ke teras kuil yang luas, menatap indahnya sinar mentari yang menembus awan dan menikmati hawa hangat nan nyaman yang dibawanya. Lalu tiba-tiba, ia berbalik badan hingga menghadap kembali ke kuil tersebut.

Atau lebih tepatnya, menghadap langsung ke arah Rivaille.

Secercah senyuman terlukis indah di wajah manis Eren.

"Hari ini, Mikasa dan Armin memintaku menemani mereka ke mall untuk memilih sepatu. Novel yang kubaca tiap ke sini ceritanya sangat bagus, kau harus membacanya. Dan ya, aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit pilek tapi sudah sembuh total."

Rivaille termangu di tempatnya. Dia…Eren baru saja berbicara padanya? Ah, menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ia ucapkan begitu saja tanpa dipikir?

Eren menghampiri Rivaille yang masih berkutat di dunianya sendiri. Begitu sang pemuda sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya, Rivaille langsung kembali ke alam sadar. Dahinya merengut, memelototi anak manusia itu.

"Selama ini kau bisa melihatku dan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa?" Rivaille melipat kedua tangannya. Eren menggaruk kepalanya.

"Maaf. Aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengan dewa penghuni kuil secara langsung, jadi aku gugup dan tidak tahu harus apa—ADUH!" Eren langsung terjungkir di tanah becek karena tendangan tanpa basa-basi dari sang dewa. Jaketnya kotor seketika.

"Idiot." Rivaille turun dari kuilnya, menghampiri Eren dengan wajah yang paling galak yang ia miliki. Pemuda itu langsung ciut.

Eren tersentak kaget ketika dalam satu gerakan, kerah jaketnya ditarik dan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Mata hijau Eren terbelalak. Rivaille membuat dirinya solid dengan kekuatannya.

Akhirnya. Rivaille masih melumat bibir ranum Eren. Akhirnya, ia bisa menyentuhnya, merangkulnya di dalam dekapannya, membuatnya tunduk di tangannya.

Keduanya berpisah bersamaan dengan saliva menggantung di antara mulut mereka. Wajah Eren sudah sangat merah hingga Rivaille tidak tahu apakah bisa lebih merah lagi atau tidak.

"Ini, hukumanmu." Ujar Rivaille dengan senyuman tipis. Eren mengangguk pasrah, membiarkan dirinya didekap oleh tubuh sang dewa.

"Hamba mohon ampun, Yang Mulia." Ucap Eren pelan, namun senyuman lebar penuh kebahagiaan tetap tidak hilang darinya.

Sang pemuda membalas pelukan Rivaille sama eratnya. Keduanya saling berangkulan erat di bawah sinar matahari sore yang tidak terlupakan.

"Untuk dewa hujan, Anda cukup hangat."

_~END~_

**Rain Deity's Yearn**

**A Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction**

Shingeki no Kyojin Hajime Isayama

**A/N: Yo, minna-san ohisashiburi~ Kondo wa mo Riren no sutoorii desu~**

**Story ini sebenarnya hanya rabbit-plot yang tau-tau dateng aja, gara-gara di tempat saya lagi sering hujan. Alhamdulillah jemuran tetep kering ahahaha~ keluhannya kayak emak-emak**

**Tapi yah, akhirnya saya putuskan untuk di-publish di sini juga. Makasih udah baca yaaa~**

**Reviews will be very appreciated~!**

**Hope you enjoy the day, rainy or not,**

**mystic rei**


End file.
